Raija
= General Information = Name: Raija Race: Darkspear Troll Gender: Male Class: Rogue Spec: Assassination Faction: Horde = Appearance = Standing at an average 6' 8" Raija hunches over and has the lanky body and lean muscle of a typical jungle Troll. If anything is noticeable about him first it has to be his hair, which defies gravity in a tall, magenta mohawk. His tusks, which he is incredibly proud of, are large and curved, decorated with Trollish runes that he's spent countless careful hours engraving. They must be his best qualities about his appearance, though; his face is marred by burn scars from various unkind encounters. Despite this he still applies his war paint every day and grins like a young Troll up to no good. = Personality = If he does not like someone, he lets them know immediately. The troublesome rogue has a charm of a pirana and the mind of a child. Loud, blunt, rude, and energetic, Raija speaks his mind whether it's appropriate or not and disrespects all authority (save for Vol'jin and Thrall). He's a brat, knows it, and doesn't seem to care. Perhaps the only person who would be able to see his soft side (if he has one) would be his mate, the rogue Tash'ki. He's perhaps only calm or agreeable when he's high. = History = Raija either prefers not to remember or doesn't at all. He was very young when the Darkspear were forced off the Echo Isles and became a part of the Horde. His mother, Rashta'sha, was a very unforgiving and cruel woman. The thing that stands out in Raija's memory of her is her hair, which he says "was piss yellow, like her personality". His time in Durotar, living with his parents for the first ten years of life was nothing happy. His father had caught him fantasizing of their own leader and, outraged, beat him unconscious. He was nine years old when the beatings began and they continued, often aided by his mother to hold her screaming, struggling son. Then one day, just weeks after his tenth birthday, his father never returned from venturing to the Isles in search of tiger meat. His mother followed him not long after, leaving Raija as he slept, and neither of them were heard from or seen again. As Raija grew older and learned more about the art of rogues, he began to develop strange feelings for one of the older male Trolls in their little gang. Aware he was expected to mate with and like women, he tried to repress his desires and ultimately was ratted out by a friend (whom he had considered a confidant). Raija faced humiliating consequences, ranging from jeering to beating, until he was chased out from their hideout spot and told to never return. It was after that when he became entirely independent and trusted only his daggers, peacebloom, and the gold in his purse. = Nightsong Militia = At the age of sixteen, the Troll became aware of how important it was to be a part of an organization that could both give him his independence and protect and fight with him. Raija joined the ranks of Nightsong Militia, led by the Orc Vazok. He doesn't recognize Vazok as someone to be respected yet, already earning him a plated fist in the face. = Tash'ki = Another rogue who's proven to be just as mischievous as Raija, Tash'ki caught his mate's eye last year and never lost interest. It took joking, friendship, and careful confessions to admit to Tash'ki that he was interested. The two became mates shortly after (very shortly after) and are hardly inseparable. Both males are often seen in Silvermoon peddling their "herbal" wares and Tash'ki's delicious (and highly drugged) cookies to anyone interested. If anything, Tash'ki seems to keep Raija in check, though very affectionate towards each other. "Jaja" has become Raija's pet name, and "Kiki" is Tash'ki's. = A Surprise Half-Brother = Becoming fast friends with an eight-foot Zandalari druid, Zin'huju, Raija could often be seen in the Troll's company, goofing off as usual. Very recently, while discussing their past and families, it was discovered they were born of the same mother. A happy coincidence to have been in the presence of his older half-brother without even realizing it; even so, Zin'huju has begun to assume the role of a protective sibling. Together sharing the hatred for their abusive mother, they traveled to the Echo Isles and found the woman they knew had come under Zalazane's sway. As brothers they took her wicked life, decapitating for head-shrinking use and burning her body in a bonfire. Category:Horde Category:Troll Category:Rogue Category:Nightsong Militia